


Comfort in the snow

by Deki



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deki/pseuds/Deki
Summary: You (the reader) are feeling down and Papyrus comes to comfort you.





	Comfort in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from 2015; please don't expect it to be very good!  
> Whether or not Papyrus and reader are in a romantic relationship or just friends is up to you.

Silence.

That's all your ears registered. Silence.

In all honesty, it was rather calming. Despite the low roar of the ringing in your ears, you heard nothing. It was weird, really. To hear nothing and everything at the same time.

You continued to stare out at the white blanket slowly covering Snowdin. It glistened and shone in the sun rays, yet tiny flakes continued to gracefully dance their way down and land with ease. 

You snuggled further into your jacket and scarf, feeling a chill run up your spine. 

It's cold, you thought to yourself. Mentally you cursed yourself for not wearing a heavier coat. It's always been cold in Snowdin, but today was especially icy.

You longed for the warmth of your bed and heavy downy blanket. You longed for your long-necked, royal guard companion. You longed for some form of comfort.

It's not that you were sad. You felt emotionless. And you didn't like it. People in the Underground knew you as very expressive. Mettaton, the famous robotic celebrity, claimed it was a natural sign of stardom. But sometimes you felt it was overbearing. 

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. You shivered, feeling the cold sink into your skin. 

"Are you cold?" A voice startled you. You looked up and couldn't help but smile. Standing in front of you stood your friend, Papyrus the skeleton. Being around the cheerful and zealous skeleton always cheered you up, no matter how down you were.

"Hey, Papyrus. Yeah, just a little." A chill wracked your body as if to prove your point.

"Here," He wasn't shouting, surprisingly. It was very rare to hear Papyrus use a quiet tone. It was very welcomed by you. He removed his bright red scarf and wrapped it around you, making sure to cover your mouth and nose. He then took off his gloves and fitted them over your thinner ones. You began to warm up instantly.

"Thanks." You were a bit muffled. The skeleton gave you a friendly smile.

"Are you alright? You weren't there at training with me and Undyne." He looked to you with a concerned expression. It was strange to see a skeleton make facial expressions, but he and his brother Sans both pulled it off like it was nothing.

"Yeah.. I'm just.. tired." You answered shortly.

"Tired? You do even less than Sans!" He retorted, earning a dry chuckle from you. He seemed to have sense you weren't feeling up to the joke, because he wrapped a bony arm around you and pulled you into a hug.

"What's wrong, human? Why are you feeling so down?" He asked, resting his chin onto your shoulder.

"That's just it. I don't feel down. I feel nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

He pulled away and looked confused. He closely studied your face before realizing what you meant. He frowned and shook his head, pulling you into another hug. 

"Don't not feel. Humans aren't supposed to not feel!" He patted your head and gave you a warm smile, it melted your heart away. His cheekbones were dusted a light orange-pink as he pressed his teeth to your cheek, in the motion of a kiss.

"I'm still here for you." He took both of your hands and grinned wider.

"C'mon, I'll make you some spaghetti to make you feel better." He led you into the icy fog, guiding you to his warm house.

As you followed him, a smile crept onto your face. Your chest began to feel warm and fuzzy, and the feeling slowly spread, effectively blocking out the cold.

Papyrus really cared for you. And you loved it.

You two spent the rest of the day eating spaghetti and snuggling under a warm blanket.


End file.
